


It's Not the End

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Striker-4 takes a moment to mourn the loss if his lover with his ghosts.





	It's Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> This piece actually is a prequel to all my other works of Striker and Dante. It's after Ghaul takes the City and before Dante turns out to have survived.

Snow lightly settles on Striker-4's pauldrons as he rests down beside a gentle flowing river somewhere on EDZ. His rifle is strapped to his back but his eyes remain ever vigilant for potential danger. Yet when several moments of peaceful silence pass without incident the titan allows himself to relax. In a matter of seconds his ghost materializes above his left shoulder only to drift closer to the riverbed to closer admire the view. 

“It's so pretty isn't it? I feel like it's been so long since we have gotten to admire something simple like this,” Ghost chirps happily as he spins around to face his guardian. “I miss moments like these.”

“Ghost,” Striker instantly knows where is companions train of thought will lead and wants to spare him the sorrow. “You don't have to.”

But Ghost continues, “I miss being able to have time to relax together. I miss spending our nights together with Thane and Dan….” he finally cuts himself off in a somber tone as his gaze lowers. “I miss Dante.”

“So do I,” Striker's gaze is also downcast until another ghost is floating beside him. “But there is nothing we can do. We are no stranger to death, so we have to keep pushing through.”

Thane is crushed with grief at the loss of his guardian, but is so thankful to have been rescued by Dante's lover. At least he still has his friends that will mourn the loss of his titan just as much. Floating over to his fellow companion, Thane lightly nuzzles against Ghost in their form of a hug. It's the only physical act of comfort and affection they can really provide each other. 

“It's okay guys,” Thane tries to reassure both of them. “Dante may be gone, yes, but we still have each other. We are still better off than those guardians that lost it all.”

Striker sighs and holds out both his hands, happy when both ghost each move to rest in his palms. Safely he brings them closer to his chest so he can enjoy their presence. He is so happy to still have them with him. Hardened from war and battle, Striker is so used to death. There are no tears for the loss of his lover, but there is an ache in his chest at the thought of his lost lover. 

“You're right, we are still very lucky to have each other. I'm lucky to have also gotten back my Light,” his voice is thick but determined. “I will do everything in my power to set things right.”

Both ghosts know the exo has such a strong sense of duty, and even with the city in rubble and the Vanguard scattered, Striker will fight for them until his final breath. They all feel the same as long as they do it together. 

“I love you both,” Striker hums as he brings his ghosts close to rest against his helmet. “I won't let you down.”

“We love you too!” both ghosts chime together as their lights shine bright even as the sun begins to set. “We will be by your side through it all.”


End file.
